xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto Protocols
History Origin The Magneto Protocols was a network of satellites designed to work against the powerful electro magnetic powers of the Mutant supervillain known as Magneto. The intended goal of the Protocols was to protect Humanity but without the appearance of intended provocation. This was because Magneto believed that co-existence between Humans and Mutants was impossible with him taking active steps in eliminating Homo Sapiens whilst he protected his own people that made up Homo Superior. The Magneto Protocols consisted of both an Alpha and Beta option that involved the activation of a defensive shield that spread across the world. The outcome of such a system was to prevent Magneto from using his abilities whilst within the boundaries of the Earth's atmosphere. Knowledge of the system was known to Professor Charles Xavier and he considered it as one in a series of systems that would be used to battle Magnus alongside his X-Men. Usage of the Protocols needed to be approved by the United Nations Security Council with the United States, Russia and S.H.I.E.L.D. initiating its usage. Fatal Attraction In 1993, Magneto began a mass campaign in bringing about the ascension of Mutants by waging war against normal Humans whilst being bolstered by his army of Acolytes. Afterwards, it was agreed between the United States, Russia and S.H.I.E.L.D. to implement the Magneto Protocols in response to this attack with Forge activating the system. Thus, at 10:33am, the United Nations Security Council voted to initiate the preliminary stages of defense of the Magneto Protocols. Communications relays were sent linking the various orbiting satellites that had been silent for several years which quickly linked the entire planet in a defensive web. An angry Magneto felt provoked by this action and went into space where he sensed the nature of the defensive system and moved above system in space where he disrupted it by creating an EM pulse by way of his powers on a planet-wide scale. At 11:55pm, an electromagnetic explosion sent a pulse wave across the planet. Cyclops would later brief the X-Men about the usage of the system and that it was designed to not provoke hostilities though Gambit commented that it failed in that regard. In retaliation, Magneto rendered all technological and mechanical resources across the world useless. The resultant action brought about the deaths of hundreds to thousands dying as planes to medical equipment were left offline. The X-Men's mansion remained unaffected due to the use of Shi'ar technology present in the building that made it immune to the electromagnetic pulse. Thus, Professor X decided to lead his X-Men in a personal confrontation with Magneto onboard his orbital station known as Avalon. In 1999, the robot Ferris was dispatched by Magneto to the United Nations to make the demands of his master and referenced Magnus's last attempt against the planet being in response to the implementation of the Magneto Protocols. Notes *The Magneto Protocols are referenced in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 366 by Ferris as the reason Magneto engaged in a planet-scale conflict against Humanity. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items